In the Arms of Death
by Kliff-Undersn
Summary: Sol Badguy, Ky kiske and other stars of this game will take on Justice and other evil villains in this story, and tragedies or accidents will happen. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC! CHAPTER 5 ALMOST DONE, 615 UNDER CONSTRUCTION!CHAPTER ARE ACCUMILATING IN LENGTH.
1. Gears

THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY IS WHAT YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW; I DID NOT INVENT ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR CHAPTER NAMES!  
This story is dedicated to Sammy Studios for making us this amazing video game series. Thank you Sammy.  
  
In the Arms of Death  
  
Chapter 1: Gears  
  
In the late 22nd century, in May of 2167, mankind succeeded in harnessing the devastating power known as 'Magic" there were several elements of this power, the most difficultly harnessed is Lighting it is known for being the most wild and destructive of these 8 or so elements. This power known also as scientific thought was outlawed throughout the world by the United Nations. Yet the nations were still in peril and such because of wars created by magic. Eventually some countries were 'fed up' by the pain and suffering of their countries. Hence the new amazingly powerful bio weapons known as 'Gears'. One day among these slave like bio-weapons appeared two rebel gears, both greatly opposing each other. The Humanoid gear was known as 'The Immoral Flame' and the other gear appearing like a robot, was known as 'Justice'. Over days and yet months, these gears gained amazing fighting ability and sought to escape the clutches of the nameless one "That Man". Justice had made a gigantic army of gears from all over the world, and declared a war upon humans. The humans knew this war as 'The Holy War'. In between now and the time of Justices escape, however, there were many Gear creating plants left all over the world. A Swiss man named Dyre was taken from his peaceful home of Switzerland of course, to be tested by 'That man' to become a specialty gear. After 5 years the gear formerly known as Bade is now a menacing grim reaper type gear named Testament. He was known for 'sicking' his 'pet' crow named Incubus on his prey by using distortion. He is one of the gears against justice with his own will. Apparently 106 years prior, an 8 year old boy named Kliff Undersn was saved by a mysteriously powerful force. Now he is growing old. He had created the Order against the gears known across the world as the 'Holy Order' to fight against the gears. 


	2. Pride and Glory

Chapter 2: Pride and Glory  
  
One of the captains of the Holy Order was a 16 year old boy named Ky Kiske. He wielded one of the legendary weapons outlawed by the U.N... This fabled sword was known as 'The Thunder Seal'. There was a mysterious man that Master Kliff had found very familiar in the order. He wielded the other sword that was outlawed. 'The Fire Seal' was its name, only large hands could carry this heavy blade. This man went by the name Sol Badguy, as a cover up for his real name.  
  
"Mr. Kiske your training partner today is.Mr. Badguy!" said Kliff through a large speaker in the Base of the order.  
  
"You mean I have to fight this puny ball of skin? Sol mumbled in a disappointed voice.  
  
"This won't be easy for you or me Sol.!" Ky yelled already meeting Sol on the training ground.  
  
*Sol laughs cockishly*"I guess it's time to fight up!!!!" Sol dashes nimbly toward the young boy.  
  
*Ky is panting nervously* "Let's go." Ky draws his sword quickly and dodges 3 of Sol's attacks but is struck firmly by the 4th.  
  
*Ky falls back* "Stun Edge!" Sol is struck with the weak shock.  
  
"Damn you boy.!" Sol screeches.  
  
*Sol runs up to KY* "TYRANT WAVE!!!!!" an extremely large wall of fire hits Ky. This was the majority of Sol's strength.  
  
*Ky's unconscious body before hitting the ground slowly floats up and bursts pitch red* "Urk..uhh..my body. R-RISING FORCE!!!" All of Ky's force in one jab of his sword hits Sol directly and he falls to the ground with his energy lost.Ky is unconscious.  
  
"That boy has a lot of potential. I will be his mentor from now until I die for him to be the leader if the Order!" Kliff announced proudly. 


	3. Bloodstained Lineage

Chapter 3: Bloodstained Lineage  
  
Ky and Sol were arch Nemeses by this time; Ky mastered an attack style that Kliff taught him. Using only lightning. By this time he was a master of the element, and Sol was a master of flame now and also almost mastered in ancient skills from centuries back. The war was only starting now. By now, Sol had left the order and became a bounty hunter to cover up his past. Ky had been deemed leader of the holy order at a prime age of 17. Kliff had been brutally murdered by the gear Justice. This war had only just started.  
  
"We have 2 people from pre-destruction Japan and an American who claims to be Japanese. They are joining. One of them holds the legendary weapons that were outlawed. I don't know what exactly they are called. They are fans. " Ky announced to the captains of the order.  
  
"Yo Ky keep in mind that we have the Jelly Fish Pirates in an alliance." Blurted out by one of the computer workers.  
  
"The assassins' guild is working to distract you from defeating Justice.." Ky heard a voice.was it his instinct, warning him?  
  
"We're going to destroy the assassins' guild." Ky mumbled out of nowhere, confusing the members of the order.  
  
"You, commander I want you to go be the messenger for the Holy Order that we will destroy them." The voice of the assassin's leader Venom.  
  
Conveniently, The Immoral Flame was waiting outside the guild doors; he was wearing a brown cloak, leaving him a mystery. He killed the messenger of the assassins and Entered with the pass.  
  
Two days later the order had noticed that the assassins in England had been destroyed. There were incidents of places being slowly destroyed randomly. The order with their newly recruited warriors: Anji-Mito, a mysterious samurai type woman named Baiken, and the "Japanese", Chipp Zanuff, the order set off to Switzerland.  
  
*strange voice humming in graveyard*"This world will be mine. This world will be mine. THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE!!!!!" the voice screamed in a panic like voice.  
  
"This is the hard part my friends.--" Ky is interrupted by a man in a very old style suit conveniently fell from the sky screaming "MEGUUUMIIIIII!" he intro diced himself to the order and proved to be anything but an enemy. He promised he had some fighting skill and would help the order on one condition-to help him find.His girlfriend Megumi after the war.  
  
*charging of order into the swarm of gears, screaming and the sound of loud footsteps, and bodies falling to the ground.*  
  
"Ride The Lightning!!!" Ky sounded as he became surrounded by gears, and his own lightning and it was so powerful it killed all the gears within a large radius of 25 meters.  
  
*many had been lost, but this share of the gears was dead*  
  
"I'll go on ahead. Axl I want you to stay and help the survivors!" Ky ordered the man from the past.  
  
"I've got it. go and kill those gears!" Axl said quickly.  
  
*Ky is stumbling down a road when he noticed his arm was very injured. His adrenaline had covered the pain by then. He walked into a graveyard and heard a psychotic laughing and humming.*  
  
"Leave me alone... so I can tend to these corpses so they can be consumed by my lovely friend-Incubbus." It was Testament.He had gone mad over the year he was in this graveyard. "You are the leader of these gears-Justice aren't you.or.ARE you?" Ky wondered as his pain started to rush to his shoulder.  
  
"Wow Ky's found himself quite the gear." Axl assumed as he headed to the graveyard.  
  
"AAAHhhhgh...." Ky screamed as he was struck through the torso by Testament's scythe. Incubus was dead.  
  
"You. will die. Testament!" Ky puts the Thunder Seal through Testament's gullet.  
  
"Ha. ha. ha. ha. young boy.. I am not the only dead one.hahaha!" Testament laughed as he slowly perished at the side of the dead crow.  
  
"Hey Ky!!!! you killed that gear!!!" Axl announced as he noticed that Ky was also killed, with the melting scythe stuck in his torso. Axl Ran away and screamed for help. but everyone was dead.. He saw the silhouette of a man standing over Ky's corpse. It was the Immoral Flame. Was he laughing.or crying..? 


	4. Frederick

Chapter 4: Frederick  
  
"Who are you. did you see what happened to Ky.?" Axl asked the man.  
  
"We must bury this body." The Immoral Flame told Axl. They used the thunder seal as a grave stone. Anji-Mito Returned with Baiken.but no Chipp.  
  
"Why did Chipp have to go and leave us like that.? I understand he needed to avenge his master. he was very full of himself." Anji mumbled to Baiken and Axl... and he was wondering who the big person was, and why the Thunder Seal was left in the ground without Ky's supervision.  
  
A man had appeared beside the sword. He was wise talking The Immoral Flame, calling him Frederick.  
  
"Stop calling me Frederick!!!" The Immoral Flame yelled at the figure.  
  
"Fine. It's either that or Sol Badguy. I know your identity. I've had my eye on you. You destroyed my guild in London. Allow me to introduce myself son. I am.well, they call me Slayer. I'm the founder of the assassins guild." Slayer stated promisingly.  
  
"Frederick.. Frederick.. Frederick.. Frederick.. Fre-"said the familiar voices of Raven and That Man. Interrupted by a loud roar of Sol's voice.  
  
"SHUT UP! GO BURN IN HELL!!!" he screamed. And found himself in his dorm screaming.  
  
Chipp had noticed that all the Assassin's guilds have been shut down, so he went to the new Hideout. He didn't know that Sol or the assassins for that matter. were there. He showed up and saw the rogue hunters sleeping around a small fire. He had managed to quietly kill the lower ranking assassins. Zato-1 had woken up. Chipp confronted him.or it.and had cut the bodies head off and it was still moving. The body grabbed the falling head, and the ground devoured the body and shadow.  
  
"Where the hell did he go?!" Chipp wondered. He entered the area at which Anji and Baiken and Sol were sleeping at their guard. Slayer had been sleeping on the ceiling.  
  
"Strange." Sol was sleep-talking again. By morning they all had noticed Chipp was sleeping there as well. The Jelly Fish Pirates May and April were outside observing the corpses of the assassins. There was blood everywhere. Chipp had made a huge massacre of them. They saw Sol and asked if what the heard was really true.  
  
"Mr. Badguy. is Mr. Kiske really dead? Johnny told us the gear Testament killed him." May asked politely as if asking for help.  
  
"...Yes. he was killed, we buried him at the site. Could you go get Johnny to come down here so that we can fight Justice and actually win?" Sol got straight to the point. In about 20 minutes, Johnny was on the ground discussing plans with the Second Order. Chipp didn't want to kill Slayer anymore, especially knowing that without him they would be killed. Zato came up out of the ground. The space where his throat had been cut by Chipp had been only a scar by then.Strange.  
  
Some gears were eavesdropping on the new order's discussions. Justice had been informed of their plans to destroy That Man and Justice. Mysteriously . Justice had made a child from herself and nobody. It was a girl; she was a gear with wings and tail. This new gear had the same powers as Justice-- to command other gears-but she was left with a small village of humans.  
  
"I will not put UP with this slaughter from the gears anymore.besides, Master Slayer has given us orders to help the new order in the war." Venom babbled on to his commanders and such of his guild in England. Venom headed to towards the 'base' of the new order. Ironically, he ran into doctor Faust, and a psychopath named Zappa. Faust had been helping Zappa with his 'blackouts'. These were apparently when a beast within Zappa had taken over his body and put him into a mad psychotic rage and picking fights with everyone-including young children-and usually waking him up with severe body damage.  
  
Venom took Zappa and Faust to the safe place where the new order was. Before they could get there. Zappa started to act strangely. He struck Faust in the backbone, causing him to 'go out'. Venom was wondering what was happening until he was attacked.  
  
"You fool why did you knock out the doctor?!" Venom demanded in an insane voice. "GAHAhaeergh." Zappa blabbed as he continued to vomit out the little holes in his back and chest.  
  
"Insolent." Venom mumbled as he put his prized kill pool cue together and began to injure Zappa a little bit until he awoke again.  
  
"We noticed that Zappa has amazing fighting capabilities while possessed by his 'inner demon'." Dr. Faust and Venom admitted, while suggesting they use his power against Justice.  
  
"Well. What do you say, Frederick, should we use him to our advantage?" Slayer insisted on calling Sol Frederick and angering him.  
  
"We could. if he isn't a burden." Sol agreed. Axl Low began feeling strange, and it became very worse as Sol and Slayer and the stunned Zappa even, were hearing voices directed at Axl say things like "You left me. NOW I WILL KILL YOU!!!" and other threatening things. He thought it was Megumi, since he had been moved up 200 years in time, and Megumi died without him. She now hates all men and possesses poor innocent Zappa because he is one. 


End file.
